godzilla1954fandomcom-20200213-history
Barugon
Barugon (バルゴン) is a monster featured in the second Gamera film, 1966'sGamera vs. Barugon, (better known as "War of the Monsters" stateside.) Barugon is not to be confused with the similarly named Toho Kaiju Baragon. The similarity in name is probably a coincidence, as katakana only offers a limited number of three syllable combinations. They are both similar to ground-like dinosaurs. Showa VersionEdit Barugon is a gigantic quadrupedal reptile, with sharp teeth, a long horn on his snout, smaller horns above his eyes, and a long whip-like tail. He has two rows of short spikes running down his back, which begin to glow when the creature is ready to attack. Barugon also possess a very long, stiff tongue with a clubbed tip, and has blue blood. HistoryEdit In ancient times the Barugon egg was place in a cave on his native island. Hundreds of years latter an expedition to the Island to get the egg (thought to be a giant opal) went under way. The egg was then taken back to Japan to be sold. As the ship docked in Osaka one of the sailors left it under a desk lamp to go play pocker. While gone the lamp incubated the egg and it hatched into a baby Barugon. I then grew to full size causing the boat to explode. Barugon then head in to downtown Osaka. Rampaging the military atempted to destroy it with a missle strick but barugon destroyed it with his rainbow ray. The Radiation of the ray atracted Gamera. The two titans clashed and just when Gamera got the upper hand Barugon froze him solid. The military and gammera out of the way Barugon left Osaka and headed for Tokyo. The miliary trided to lure Barugon to the sea with a large dimond on two ocasions. Both failed. Just as all hope seemed lost Gamera burst from his icy prison and began to fight barugon in roung 2. Gamera sucsesfully killed barugon buy draging him to ocean floor and killing the giant once and for all. Powers and WeaknessesEdit http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110211171554/gamera/images/f/f5/Barugon.gifBarugon has three maijor powers. One of them is his extendable tongue. His tongue has a the ability to fire outh rocket fast like a giant battering ram. Zedus also has a similar tongue, but it has a spear-like point. His second power is an icy spray that he can fire from the end of his toung. It was strong eunogh to freeze Gamera solid for eight hours. Barugon final power is the ability to use the spikes on his back to project a rainbow out of his back that can destroy a whole line of missles, as seen in War of the Monsters. Barugon has a deadly weakness to water. In the movie, they kept him under restraint with water. In the final fight with Gamera, Barugon is drown by Gamera. Barugon is also attracted to shiny objects. he was almost lured into a lake with a diamond on a boat, but he used his tongue to grab the diamond and walk away unharmed. TriviaEdit *Barugon's name is sometimes stated by some Toho fans as an edited copy of of one Toho's kaiju, Baragon, but looks like Anguirus. *Barugon was considered by the film makers of Gamera: Guardian of the Universe to be Gamera's opponent before Gyaos was ultimately chosen. *Barugon is Gamera's very first enemy. *Barugon is also the first ancient monster in the Gamera series. Barugon Roars(00:47) 24 viewsBarugon RoarsAdded by WikiaBot